Your Love Will Always be Enough
by Lykaios113
Summary: Peeta and Katniss get married and start a family as District 12 rebuilds. Will update soon.
1. Chapter 1

"It's official then," he says in a quiet voice as he pulls me closer to him. "We're really married now. Not just pretending, but actually married." He looks at me as he pulls the stick away from the fire and tests it with his finger for temperature before blowing on it to cool it down. I smile at him as he tears off a bit of the toasted bread and feeds it to me. It's as delicious as it always is. Peeta has a gift with bread after all. I watch him take a bite out of the toast as well before he turns to me and we embrace quietly for a few moments, neither one of us willing to break the beautiful silence of this perfect moment.

I can see out the open window that the sun is beginning to set and Peeta's favorite colors of orange with shades of pink and blue paint the sky with tones and colors that words can't even describe and go unnamed because giving it any other name than sunset cannot do it any justice. The beauty of this moment, I feel so complete and so happy. I can tell from the look on Peeta's face that he feels the same way I do as we cuddle and watch the sky from our spot in front of the fire.

When we finally release each other from our embrace the sun has already set and the sky grows dark. Peeta begins to put away the leftover bread as I go to our bedroom and ready myself for bed. He follows me there soon after and we hold each other close as we drift off into dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter, while short, was meant to set the stage for the story. Peeta and Katniss are post story but pre-epilogue. Now that they are married and they are more or less themselves and have recovered from the ordeals from the books they have gotten married and now for the fun part… starting a family. Please review. Forever in your debt –Lykaios.**

I wake in the morning and have an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. I chalk it up to nerves about my first day being married to Peeta and decide to start my morning with a hunt. I quietly make my way through the house slipping on my father's leather jacket and making my way out the door. I walk down the road from the victor's village to the town square passing through the fence at my usual spot down near my old burned down house. Although District 12 is being rebuilt they have yet to do anything about the rubble and broken homes on this side of town yet.

I collect my bow and arrows from the usual spots, I could store them in my home but old habits die hard and I just couldn't find the perfect place to put them. No one spot seemed worthy enough of my precious weapon. I wander the woods silently as mockingjays sing overhead familiar bits and pieces of songs sang long ago and I can hear animal sounds all around me that remind me of Gale. A sudden pang of loneliness hits me as I pass by our old meeting spot. I don't bother with the bushes of berries there anymore because they just bring on fresh pangs and the memories of the broken and forgotten friendship we once had and of the morning we spent there before the reaping. The day that had changed all of our lives forever… The memories and thoughts of Gale are put away from my mind by the sound of nearby game. I refocus my energies on hunting and manage to pull in a load of 3 squirrels and a goose today. I bring them to Greasy Sae and let her figure out how to stew them up. The streets of District 12 are busy and bustling on this autumn day. The sun is rising higher in the sky promising it's warmth to the cool earth and newly paved streets.

I make my way back home and am greeted at the door by Haymitch who seems to be drunk and uncertain how to get the door open. "Helllllo there sweetheart," he slurs sounding happy to see me as he swings his arm over my shoulders and takes a swig of air out of the empty bottle he olds in the other. I can tell he spilled most of it on the front porch while he stumbled around confusedly. "I had a question for you but now I don't remember what it was," he admitted loudly. "Could you remind me what I was saying?"

"I have no idea," I tell him as I help him stagger inside and let him fall and slump down into a chair. He catches himself before he totally slips out of the seat of the chair and watches me with careful eyes as I stand in front of him giving him a look full of disapproval of his usual drunken smell but today it seems stronger and the stench is almost nauseating to me. I shrug it off and find that Peeta in the bedroom. His hair is dripping wet from having just gotten out of the shower, I could tell from the towel on the floor and the wet foot prints leading from the bathroom to the bedroom. I watch him as he straightens the blankets on the bed. Everything he does is fascinating to me and I could just stand and watch him do anything, I lose myself in the sight of him. It's a while before I notice that he is looking at me and had asked me something. "What?" I ask, "I wasn't listening."

He gives a small but warm laugh. "I asked how the hunt went," he crosses the room over to me and brushes my hair out of my eyes, his hand pausing at my cheek where it lingers as we stare into each other's eyes. "Is that Haymitch I heard?"

"Yes, he's drunk but doesn't remember why he came to visit."

"I'll go talk to him," Peeta said as he dropped his hand and crossed the room to the door, "are you hungry by the way? There's bread on the counter if you are."

I help myself to the bread that Peeta left for me on the counter and join both Peeta and Haymitch in the living room. I settle myself down in the couch next to Peeta and wait for the conversation to begin.

**Another short Chapter but I'll post again soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank my many readers! The traffic on my story is motivation enough that this will be my third chapter posting in two days! Please review to let me know how I'm doing.**

**Forever in your debt—Lykaios.**

Haymitch leans forward in his seat while fondling his chin with his fingers. "If you bring in the meat for the town but Peeta is the town baker… who is the breadwinner of the household?" He asks looking at me as though he's had some brilliant epiphany. "I've been thinking on it since earlier this morning," he looks at both of us and slumps forward off of the chair onto the floor.

"At least he didn't fall asleep mid-sentence this time," says Peeta with a shrug.

"Yea. At least." I shrug back.

"I'll take him home then," says Peeta as he grabs Haymitch around the shoulders and half drags half carries him out the door.

I take this opportunity to go outside to the garden that Peeta had planted for me on the side of the house several years back. It's hard to believe how much time has passed and how big these evening primrose plants had gotten. It's almost as though they thrived under our careful watch but unfortunately the Katniss plants that were on the other end of the garden did not do so well and seem to have wilted even more than when I saw them just yesterday. I come out here more often as of late to talk to the primroses because it almost feels like I'm talking to Prim again sometimes and there are days when I swear she is talking back to me.

"Oh Prim." I kneel in the dirt and touch one of the large leaves and cup one of the yellow blossoms in my hand, leaning forward to smell its sweet perfumed petals. "I miss you so much. I wish you were here with me." I feel tears forming but squeeze my eyes shut to keep them away. "It isn't fair for me to be here and not you. You deserved this so much more than me." My voice cracks and I stand up. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I take a deep steady breath to calm myself. Even all these years later missing Prim still bring on emotions that I still can't completely control.

"It's okay to move on Katniss," I can almost hear her voice tell me. "You don't need to cry for me."

"I can't move on. It feels like you're fading from my memories. I can barely see your face when I close my eyes," I tell her. "I can't let myself forget!"

"Believe in yourself," I hear her voice whisper, "I know you'll never forget me."

I know she is right. I could never forget her. Even as time goes on, I'll always remember. I pick the blossom off of the plant and take it with me back inside the house. Peeta has not returned yet so I sit down in the living room to wait for him.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Peeta's POV)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

I kick open the front door to Haymitch's home and drag him to the bathroom to wash him before depositing him, now freshly cleaned, in a chair. He snores himself awake as soon as his body hits the couch. "WhaddidImiss?" He asks sounding a little startled as he sits up and wipes his mouth of a small dribble of drool.

"Not much," I tell him

"Oh come on… why the long face?" He says obnoxiously loud, "Get it? LONG face?"

I laugh although I don't know for sure that I do get it at all. Maybe it's too out of context? I shake my head and sigh. "Well. Now that you mention it I'm having a hard time still with convincing Katniss that we should start a family. I want to start thinking about having kids and she refuses to even consider it still. I remind her that there's nothing to worry about because there are no more Hunger Games and our children would be safe from that. I just don't think she really believes me."

"Well…" Haymitch begins but I can tell from the look on his face that this one has him stumped. He never had a wife or kids himself and it is probably not a topic he has a lot of knowledge about… No… A topic that I know he for sure has no idea about. "Look at it this way. It will probably happen when the time is right and pushing the matter will most likely do more harm than good. There's no way to force Katniss out of her stubborn ways and all you can really do is wait. I'm sure a day will come when she will be ready to have kids and the fear of losing them to the games will pass."

"The games have been over for YEARS!"

"I never said it was a rational fear!" He snaps at me. "Patience is the best tool you could have right now. I suggest you go find some!"

He's always favored Katniss and his words with me tend to be short-tempered. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep myself from shouting back at him. "I guess you're right." I head for the door and close it carefully behind me and head home.

When I arrive home I don't see Katniss in the garden anymore and she isn't in the living room. I hear horrible sounds coming from the bathroom and carefully approach the door and knock. "Katniss?" I open the door a small crack to check on her but it slams back shut. She must have closed it from inside. "Are you okay?" I feel my heart racing as I hear horrible sounds once more before a flush of the toilet and a very pale Katniss appears at the door leaning on the wall for support.

"I'm fine," she sounds breathless. "I think I'm coming down with something is all." I help her to the bedroom and tuck her into the bed.

"You try to get some sleep right now. That's the best thing to help you feel better. Promise you'll let me know if you need anything?" She nods and I her alone in the room to sleep off whatever bug she may have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the fourth chapter of YLWABE! I've decided that more chapters that are shorter will work better for me when writing because I have a super short attention span lately and lots of distractions. I'll continue to crank out short chapters as often as I am able. Please review so I can know how I am doing. A special shout out goes to my very first reviewer Imagine Believe Achieve, thank you so much for your support. Forever in your debt—Lykaios**

_ Fast forward to a week or two ahead of where we last left off:_

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Peeta asks me with sad eyes.

"I'm sure. I can handle myself just fine and not to mention the town needs their baker." I let him hold me tight before we part ways. I find get on the train and wave good bye as it slowly pulls out of the station.

Upon my arrival to the capitol city I am greeted by an unfamiliar face. It is my hope that I can survive this trip while keeping it that way. The last thing I need right now is to be reminded of how crazy others probably think I am or of how I'm not really supposed to be here. I wasn't banned from the city per se but my presence here is not welcomed and they decided to keep my trip here as secret as possible.

"Welcome back to the capitol," says an average looking girl probably a few years younger than me. She has long brown hair that goes down to around her elbows and bright brown eyes. She is dressed in some sort of capitol uniform that I have not seen before but that doesn't surprise me with all the change that the city has undergone over the past several years. "My name is Ara and I'm supposed to accompany you to your…. Destination" she is almost whispering the last word.

I simply nod in reply to her. Ara then leads me off to the car that is waiting idle on the street. I climb in the back with her and we are off.

When we arrive I find that we are in front of a big brick building surrounded by beautiful trees with tiny pink and white blossoming flowers the sidewalks and street is littered with the petals from these trees where they have begun to fall off of the tree preparing for the cold of winter. Ara holds the door open and corrals me inside.

After Ara speaks to the person behind the counter we are led to a small office where we are told to wait. It's very cold in this room with only two chairs on one side of a large desk and one on the other. A large computer is on the desk facing away from us. I look around the room with mild anxiousness and try to avoid making small talk with Ara because it would only make the wait more uncomfortable than it already was, if that were even possible. She seems nice enough but I'm pretty sure that she is probably just paid to be nice to everyone it must be her job or else why would she be here with me anyways?

After what feels like an eternity Dr. Aurelius walks in and sits at the computer where he begins typing furiously. The clicking of his fingers on the keyboard fills the room for several long minutes while I sit and stare at his fingers as they move. He looks up at me briefly but then looks back down to his computer. I look at Ara but she is also watching the doctor with fascination.

"I trust you are well?" Dr Aurelius slides his computer away and focuses his attention to me.

"Well not really but that's why I'm here right?"

"Of course, of course," he stands and ushers me into another small room where he instructs me to lie down on the table. He uses different tools to examine me between questions about my recent activity. He looks all over and takes some blood and even a swab from my mouth before exiting the room and taking Ara with him. I'm left alone on the table. I can't help but feel like something must be very wrong; the silence of the room is suddenly so loud that I can feel the pressure pushing in on my eardrums. I clear my throat to quiet down the silence.

Ara returns a short time later I sit up but she only shrugs. "The doctor will be a few more minutes. He should know what's wrong by then."

I nod and am only half listening when she begins to ramble on about life in the capitol. She mentions that she is a nurse that works here with Dr Aurelius and something about a kid but I don't know if she said it was her child or a sibling although I'm not sure it matters. I just nod politely at what seem like the right moments and keep the door in my peripheral vision as we wait for the doctor.

When the doctor finally reappears stands right next to the table where I'm sitting and smiles. "So I'm not dying am I?" I ask in a poor attempt at humor. He gives a small chuckle but I know it's only so I don't feel bad.

"Nope, not dying. Not this time anyways." He motions to lie down again and puts a handheld over me watching the screen on it. I can hear it beeping and making small clicking noises. "This confirms that you're not dying and not even sick for that matter. You're pregnant."

"No!" I feel my eyes go wide and I jump off the table assuming a defensive stance. "There is NO way!" The shock of his words… no. He must be joking. I'm just sick there's no way I could have kids. No way that I could be pregnant. Not ME!

The doctor's eyes soften as he shows me the screen of his tablet he was just scanning with. Sure enough there is what looks like a baby's face on the screen. I just stare at the picture as I accept the prints he hands me from the scan. I stare at them in disbelief. I can hear Ara going absolutely crazy about the news and is abuzz with all sorts of advice but I'm not listening.

The first coherent words to finally come out of my mouth once my jumbled mind calms and my rapid heart rate slows, "What do I tell Peeta?"


End file.
